


Along The Bumpy Track

by SexihikoFushimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discovering Africa, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nuggets, Pigeons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexihikoFushimi/pseuds/SexihikoFushimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bridget, an eight year old girl begins to wonder about the mysteries of life. She thinks it's time for her to spread her wings, so she does exactly that.<br/>Bridget roars as she feels the skin of her back tearing open, two shapes beginning to protrude..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along The Bumpy Track

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarthToYatagarasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthToYatagarasu/gifts).



> This is a tale of life, death and destruction...
> 
>  
> 
> Or maybe it's just about loads of loving homos making pancakes in a fishing harbour.

I drummed my nails along the smooth surface of the battered bench in front of me while mentally scolding the lecturer for sounding so suicidal. It was just my first English class and I'm already struggling to pay attention to the hunched, cadeverous man who isn't even good at his fucking job. My furry instincts made me growl at him viciously, baring my teeth and placing my-  
  
No.

  
Pay attention.

Thankfully, we were dismissed and I suddenly remembered Belle beside me. "-So, it's going to be, like, so much fun. There are going to be so many people trying to be cool there though." she scoffed and swished her long black hair out of her eyes. "I.. Wh- Oh, yeah. I guess so." I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged my backpack over my shoulder. "You don't agree do you?" she pouted and twirled a lock of hair around a STUBBY finger. "That's not it, I just-" "Oh! You're meeting my friends now. Nelly and I think it's about time." Belle squeaked. Feeling some what thankful for the change of topic, I made my way out of the room.

My hands began to sweat at the realization of my impending doom. They're all going to think I suck and puke on me. Pussy. Belle smiled at me and strode forward, each step making me shake more vigorously and panic. "They're going to love you." she muttered. "For sure." her lisp was slight, but I noticed it anyway. I'm great at noticing fellow disabilities! :) "There they are!" Belle beamed and I shuffled after her. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my Crossfaith hoodie and attempted to smile, though I probably looked like I was about to break down and cry. Nelly-sama stepped towards me. I was so happy to see a familiar face that I wanted to shed a tear.

I buried my face in her hair as she wrapped her hands around my waist, hiding from every one else for a few moments. We broke apart and I gave a feeble wave. "Everyone this is Julian!" Belle announced and gestured towards me. At this, I wanted to shrink into my shell and die. I briefly glanced at everyone, not paying attention until a scowling blonde caught my eye. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans, a tight black shirt that emphasized his lean body and a pair of pink crocks. The right side of his head was shaved and he has a few piercings adorning his ear. He had cold grey/blue eyes and a shiny nose piercing.

I gulped. I didn't say anything yet and this guy already hates me. Well done, Princess Jules. He was roughly two inches taller than mise, but he intimidated the shit out of me. I forced myself to look away and my eyes widened when I saw Jack. "Jules, this is Melvyn, Jack and that grumpy piece of work over there scowling at me is Sean." Belle continued. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "I already know Jack, actually. I went to high school with him. How've you been?" I muttered, a little hurt (2k12) that Jack never mentioned his group of friends. This was Jack though, so I got over it in all of 2 seconds. Jack and I engaged in conversation, everyone contributing, everyone but Sean.

I winced every time I glimpsed at his face, his pissed off expression overwhelming me. We began walking somewhere. I couldn't help but notice smelled of expensive cologne every time we were hit with a breeze. I decided it was so nice it was intoxicating. Addicting. Each whiff makes you yiff yiff. "Where are we headed again?" I quietly asked Jack. Melvyn had slipped beside Sean and linked arms with him. I felt a pang in my chest. I labelled it as anxiety; surely I did something to piss Sean off if he's talking to Melvyn. Jack was staring at my face blankly, but with a hint of something. A hint of wanting to decapitate me. "Oh, shit sorry, what?" I sighed at myself and gave him an apologetic look. "Y'know what, just wait and see. You should've been listening, not checking people out." I gaped at him. He just smiled at me.

A high-pitched chuckle directed my attention towards Belle. "You guys clearly grew up together if you can make Jack act like that." I grimaced and pursed my lips. "Yeah, it seems to be a skill only I seem to have." Melvyn pushed open the door of a pub and only then did I remember what Nelly said. We strolled in like we owned the place and piled into a booth. We just about fit in, but I chuckled when I saw Jack on the edge of his seat. Sean seemed to notice but didn't look offended in the slightest. Jack was a member of their group, after all.

Feeling considerably less awkward than before, my mood brightened. "My round, guys." I announced to everyone flashing a quick smile. I jumped slightly when Sean abruptly stood up and strode over to the bar. I memorized everyone's orders and jogged over to Sean, sitting beside him. This is your chance to fix whatever you did, shithead. I opened my mouth, waiting a while to ensure my voice didn't shake. "So, what would you like?" I failed. Miserably. He probably thinks I'm scared shitless of him now. I'm not, but I am. "That's fine, I'll get my own." He spat at me, not even looking at me; the pathetic turd that's ruining the group.

I shook the negative thought from my mind and opened my mouth once again. I fucking forgot what I was going to say. Annoyed with myself, I tugged on a strand of blue hair as the bartender flashed us a polite smile. "What can I get you, lads?" He turned to Sean. "Pint of Beamish please." The bartender nodded and turned to me. I ordered for everyone and took my shredded wallet out of my jeans pocket. Sean had a deep, baritone voice, yet it was higher when I heard him before. I shrugged, probably looking like a freak, in the eyes of anyone that saw. "So you're a stout guy?" I commented sheepishly when the silence became too much. I wanted to slap myself. Anything would have been better than that. It would easily be put in my book of most shameful moments, if I had one.

"I do rather pride myself on my weight control. There's no need to be so rude." Sean replied, completely deadpan. He was looking me in the eye now, and I could see something flicker in his steely eyes. Curiosity? No. Was that a joke? No. Was this a test? I felt like laughing at myself, and almost did too, but Sean was standing right there. My deductions were nearly always wrong, so I just laughed a nervous laugh.

The bartender returned before I slit my throat and placed an array of drinks in front of me. "I'm guessing that's Jack and Melvyn's." Sean flicked his head towards the vibrant drink that looked as if it came out of Prince Gumball's ass. I didn't have time to think of a retort as he strolled away, three of the drinks with him. Not reacting quick enough, I payed the bartender, flustered and taken aback. Does he maybe not hate me?

When I returned to the table, Melvyn briefly glanced at me before proceeding to call Sean the love of his life. Oh, they were dating? I made a mental note to ask someone later. Melvyn scrutinized my face, making me feel extremely awkward. I focused my gaze on Nelly and leaned back into the seat. "So.. Are Melvyn and Sean dating?" I inquired timidly, keeping my voice low so they wouldn't hear. I glanced at Sean, who was immersed in a conversation with Jack. Melvyn was laughing obnoxiously-- I didn't even have to look to know he didn't hear.

Nelly giggled and shook her head, her curls returning to the position they were in previously. "Sean's gay, so is Melvyn, but Melvyn's just touchy-feely with everyone. Any reason in particular as to why you asked?" I slowly blinked at her a few times before asking myself; why did I ask? "Oh, well, I just wanted to know. I'm just curious about Sean. Ah- About everyone here." I hope I covered up my stuttering. It seemed really suspicious, though I had no reason to act so shady. I ruffled my hair and sighed. I could feel my face reddening, so I stared down at my hands in my lap and began twiddling my thumbs. I was brought out of my thought at the slam of a pint glass on a stained coaster. To my consternation, it was Sean's. Sean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stormed out of the pub.

My heart rate picked up. I was worried I had pissed him off somehow. A chorus of farewells followed Sean out the door, so I though it was only polite I joined in. He probably doesn't want to hear my voice though. I squinted at Jack in front of me and sighed. "Is there a possibility my presence pissed him off?" If that was the case, I really didn't want to hear the truth. Everyone else in the group seemed friendly. Melvyn snickered and touched my shoulder from where he was sitting.

"Just ignore him, he's just feeling a little love sick is all." 


End file.
